


The Headmaster's Office

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Equipment Room [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--"I told you you've been a bad boy. Bad little boys need to be punished," Heero explained, his hands wandering to the front of Duo's pants.





	The Headmaster's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sequel to The Equipment Room , but it's not necessary to have read that one first.
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo glared at the school secretary, daring her to say anything as to why he was standing in the office rather than being in Lit class. The secretary glared back, used to dealing with surly trouble-making teenagers.  
  
"What is it this time, Maxwell?" she asked, rolling her eyes just a bit.  
  
"Feh if I know," Duo said flippantly, tossing his braid over his shoulder.  
  
"Uh-huh," the secretary replied, not believing a word he said.  
  
"Honest! I was just minding my own business in Mr. Peter's class when that idiot jock Neanderthal started throwing little pieces of paper with lewd messages on them at me. It's not my fault Peters saw one and read it out loud to the class!"  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
Duo turned bright red. "I'm too much of a gentleman to repeat such things in front of a lady."  
  
The secretary snorted. "Yeah, right. Did you tell Mr. Peters what had happened?"  
  
"Of course. But he didn't believe me. He gave me detention for 'passing notes with my boyfriend' then proceeded to tell me how disgusting he thought I was."  
  
The secretary's eyes softened a little. "Yeah, he's always been somewhat of a dick."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. He'd never thought he'd hear an adult say anything like that about one of the teachers. His respect for the school secretary rose tenfold.  
  
"But you had to have done something to get sent here," she continued. "Spill it."  
  
"Uh, um, Icalledhimastupidgit," he said in a hurry, suddenly feeling embarrassed for some reason.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Duo took a deep breath and turned away from her unwavering gaze. "I called him a stupid git and told him since he was protesting homosexuality so loudly, he must obviously have something to hide." He shrugged. "I don't think he liked that very much."  
  
The secretary laughed. "Oh Duo. You're a smart kid but sometimes your mouth moves faster than your brain. Still..." She winked conspiratorially at him. "I wish I could have seen his face when you said that."  
  
Duo smiled back. He and Heero only had a few days left at this school, but he would miss the feisty little woman he'd gotten to know pretty well during his stay here. She could take your shit and dish it right back to you without blinking an eye. She reminded him of himself in a lot of ways.  
  
"You know the drill," she continued, standing up and grabbing her purse. "Sit there until he wants to see you. I'm going to lunch." Duo groaned. He was going to miss his own lunch period. "Any chance you can bring something back for me?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Cheeky boy. I'll see what I can do." And with that, she was gone. Duo was left alone to wait.  
  
He didn't have to wait for very long. A few moments later, the door to the headmaster's office swung open, and a large, balding man stepped out, looking down his crooked nose at Duo.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, why am I not surprised to see you here?" he asked, motioning for the boy to step into his office.  
  
"Can't get enough of my pretty little face, Mr. Rothschild?" Duo said flippantly as he flung himself down into one of the now familiar chairs in the headmaster's office.  
  
"Do you realize, Mr. Maxwell, that you have only been here for a little over a month and I already have a file on you half an inch thick?" the headmaster asked, ignoring Duo's teasing remarks as he took out a file from a nearby filing cabinet.  
  
"Only half an inch? I must be slipping. I figure I should at least be nearing a whole inch by now."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell! You are not helping matters any. Kindly do not speak unless I ask you a question," Mr. Rothschild ordered, slamming a manila folder down onto his desk.  
  
"But you did ask a question..."  
  
"Silence! Your behavior here at this school is unacceptable! You leave me no choice. I am going to write and request a meeting with your guardian to discuss your future here at St. Michael's Academy."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. He had no guardian. Everything in his file was made-up. If the headmaster tried to contact his 'guardian', his cover would be blown. He had to think fast - had to find some way out of this situation before everything was ruined.  
  
Fortunately for Duo, he was saved from having to figure out a solution on the spot when the telephone on Mr. Rothschild's desk rang. The headmaster picked it up and barked into it for a few minutes before slamming it down.  
  
"I have to go," he said, moving away from the desk to grab his coat. "Damn emergency school board meeting."  
  
"Does this mean I can go?" Duo asked hopefully, wanting to get out of there to warn Heero his cover may be broken.  
  
"Absolutely not. I want you to wait in here until I come back. I shouldn't be gone long."  
  
"But sir! I'll miss lunch!" Duo protested.  
  
"I'll send another student - a _trustworthy_ one - to bring you something from the cafeteria. I want you to sit in that chair and do not move until I get back. I want you to reflect upon your actions and how they could be seen as a disgrace upon the name of our fine institution."  
  
"Yes, sir," Duo mumbled, scowling. He waited until the headmaster had left the room, closing the door behind him, before flipping a bird in his direction. He sighed. This was not good. This was _so_ not good. He paced the room, wondering what on earth he was going to tell Heero. Sure, they were leaving the school in a couple of days, but it wouldn't do to blow their cover right as they were leaving. He sighed and banged his head against a nearby wall. Heero was going to kill him.  
  
The door opened. Duo spun around, hoping the nice secretary had come back from lunch early and brought him something. He was not expecting to see Heero standing there, tray in hand, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Uh, hey Heero. What brings you to this neck of the woods," Duo said, saying a quick prayer, knowing his life was about to end.  
  
"Hn. I was asked to bring some food to you," Heero replied, setting down the tray on a nearby bookshelf before stalking over to where Duo was standing against the wall.  
  
"Right." Of all the dumb luck... _Heero_ just had to be the 'responsible' student to bring Duo his lunch. "Look, Heero, I can expla-*mph*!"  
  
Duo's words were cut off as Heero plastered his mouth onto the braided boy's lips. His violet eyes opened wide for a moment, then slowly slid closed as he melted into the kiss, forgetting everything he was going to say. The school could be burning down around them, a herd of pink elephants wearing kilts being led by Quatre wearing nothing but a tutu and shouting something about the price of eggs being too high could have come trooping in through the door, but Duo would not have noticed. Heero's oh-so-talented tongue drove every rational thought, and quite a few irrational ones, from his mind. Heero pulled back, shortness of breath attesting to his own involvement in the path they were inevitably taking. He leaned into Duo, brow against brow, eyes intimately close as an uncertain smile tugged his lips.  
  
"What?" he asked softly, taking note of the silly grin on the face of his lover.  
  
"Pink elephants." Duo chuckled softly at the look he'd elicited from Heero. The dark-eyed boy was clearly considering what it would take to have him committed. "Don't ask," he whispered, leaning close to lay a teasing, nibbling kiss on his lips, "just make me forget about them..."  
  
Mouths met again, tongues clashing as if trying to tie themselves into knots... and with Heero's amazing ability to tie a cherry stem in a double knot, Duo wouldn't have been surprised if they'd somehow managed it.  
  
He gasped loudly as Heero slid a knee between his parted legs. Already his pants were too tight. He ground his arousal on Heero's hip, using the wall for leverage. He moaned low in the back of his throat, wanting nothing more than to rip Heero's uniform from his body and shove him down into one of those horribly expensive leather chairs and ride him like a cowboy on a bucking bronco. Of course, they'd probably ruin the leather on those... horribly expensive... leather... chairs...  
  
Reality came crashing down around his ears. "Uhhh. Heero... we have to... oh God... don't stop... no! I mean... we have to... fuck! I mean stop! We have to stop!" He finally got out, mind still dazed from all the naughty things Heero was doing to him.  
  
"Hn," was all Heero had to say as he nipped at Duo's jugular.  
  
"Heero! We can't... not here!" Duo tried to protest but couldn't find the strength or willpower to push Heero away.  
  
Heero drew back, confusion etched onto his face. "Why not?"  
  
"Heero! We're in the fucking headmaster's office!"  
  
"I know." He kissed Duo again. "I told you I always wanted to do it in here."  
  
"O...oh..." Duo blinked, trying hard not to become distracted by Heero's kisses. He'd almost forgotten his lover's request.  
  
Heero leaned back to give Duo a questioning look. "What do you mean 'oh'? You didn't set this up?"  
  
"Uh, not exactly." He swallowed and decided to bite the bullet. "I think I may have blown my cover."  
  
Heero stepped back and glared at him. "Explain."  
  
So Duo told him the entire story of what had happened to get him sent to the headmaster's office and how Mr. Rothschild now wanted to meet with his fictional 'guardian'.  
  
"What're we gonna do, Hee-chan? If he insists on meeting my guardian, he'll find out I don't have one and that my whole record is fake!" he ended in near panic.  
  
"Hn. Baka. It won't get that far."  
  
"It won't?" Duo asked, surprised. "How do you know?"  
  
"We're leaving on Friday. We'll just send a letter from your guardian saying that due to your recent behavior, he's transferring you to St. Brutus' Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys... or something like that."[1]  
  
Duo kicked himself mentally. "God, I swear I don't know where my brain is today." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Hee-chan."  
  
Heero snorted. "Starve most likely."  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue and dropped his arms. "You're probably right though. And I am starved. What did you bring me from the cafeteria? Dear God I hope it's not mystery meat again..." He stepped away towards the tray of food Heero had brought in earlier only to be hauled back roughly against the Japanese pilot's chest.  
  
"Wha... Heero?"  
  
Heero held him securely by the waist as he buried his nose into Duo's hair. "Not so fast. You've been a bad boy. You should be punished for nearly breaking our cover."  
  
Duo smirked, feeling the tale-tell bulge in the front of Heero's pants. He rubbed himself against his lover, feeling his own arousal returning as Heero nibbled on his ear. "Well, since we're here, what did you have in mind?"  
  
Heero reached around, wrapped the end of Duo's braid around his hand...  
  
and slapped him on the ass with the other. Hard.  
  
Duo yelped. "What the hell did you do that for, Yuy?"  
  
"I told you you've been a bad boy. Bad little boys need to be punished," Heero explained, his hands wandering to the front of Duo's pants.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to... oh! ...have to slap me," Duo replied, hips jerking as Heero deftly undid the buttons on the front of his pants and slipped his hand inside.  
  
"No underwear again I see," the short-haired boy remarked, stroking Duo's length with rough, even strokes.  
  
"What can I say... I like to live dangerously," Duo gasped, barely able to hold on to conscious thought.  
  
"Hn." Heero let go, ignoring the whine of protest which fell from Duo's lips. Taking hold of Duo's belt loops, he pulled the braided boy away from the wall, across the room and towards the big oak desk.  
  
"Heero, what're you - ow!" He was silenced by another sharp smack on the rear.  
  
"Do not speak unless given permission," Heero ordered, pulling him around the desk to the other side.  
  
"But Heero - ow! Dammit!" He glared at his lover who was now smirking at him.  
  
"It's time for your punishment, koi," Heero said, settling down into the headmaster's big leather chair. "Now... strip."  
  
Duo stared at his partner incredulously for a moment, but he dared not say anything. Not that he wanted to. He had to admit this little game of Heero's was turning him on.  
  
He smiled saucily at his lover as he reached up to undo the scarlet tie at his throat. He slid the thin strip of material off his neck, twirled it around once or twice before letting it slither to the floor. He slowly undid the buttons on his dress shirt one by one, only allowing Heero the briefest glimpse of creamy skin beneath. The slow strip tease was having a definite effect on his lover. Heero's breathing had grown heavy, and he was idly rubbing the bulge that had developed in his pants as he watched.  
  
"Leave the shirt on," the Japanese pilot ordered as the last button came undone.  
  
"As you wish," Duo murmured, moving his hands to the waist band of his uniform slacks. With a wink at his lover, he slowly pushed the black material over his hips and down his long, shapely legs. With graceful ease, he toed off his shoes and socks before stepping out of his pants and kicking them away.  
  
Heero swallowed audibly. He grabbed the American's bare hips, maneuvering him so that he was effectively trapped between Heero in the chair and the oak desk. Gazing up at his lover, Heero stroked the smooth flesh of Duo's hip, licking his lips in anticipation. He parted Duo's shirt to reveal the well formed planes of the American's stomach and chest. He leaned forward in the chair to lightly brush his nose against Duo's skin.  
  
"So beautiful," he whispered before leaning in to place a worshipful kiss above Duo's belly button.  
  
Duo's breath caught in his throat. One hand clutched at the edge of the desk tightly while the other buried itself into Heero's wild, untamable hair. No matter what kind of kinky games they engaged in, Heero always made him feel so loved, so wanted. His heart swelled at the sight of Heero's lips on his skin. And as his lover moved lower - something else began to swell as well.  
  
Duo nearly leapt out of his skin when Heero boldly ran his tongue up the underside of his cock. He unconsciously thrust his hips upward as Heero teased the base of the swollen purple head with his tongue. He arched his back, still holding the edge of the desk in a death grip. Little shocks of pleasure danced up his spine. He moaned loudly, clutching Heero's hair tighter as the Japanese pilot swallowed him whole.  
  
Heero continued his sweet torture for what seemed like an eternity, his talented tongue teasing his length mercilessly. He kept Duo just on the edge of release, but always pulling back before Duo could fall over. Duo kept his eyes closed, his entire being focused on what Heero was doing to him.  
  
Abruptly the pleasurable sensations ceased. Duo cried out in protest as he cracked his eyes open to see Heero give one last lick before pulling away.  
  
"Time for your punishment, little Duo," the dark-haired boy said with a smirk.  
  
"That wasn't punishment enough?" Duo panted, body aching to be touched again.  
  
"Turn around and bend over," Heero ordered, ignoring his lover.  
  
"Cute, Hee-chan, but I really don't think we have time to... meep!"  
  
He shrieked as he suddenly found himself facing the other side of the room, bent over the desk so that his rear was sticking up in the air, open and inviting. Impatient hands ripped his shirt from his back and tossed it aside. Heero ran his hands over Duo's back and up both arms, stretching them across the desk to the other side. He wrapped Duo's fingers around the edge of the desk then stood up.  
  
"Don't let go," he warned, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. Duo swallowed nervously and nodded. "And remember," Heero added, "no noise."  
  
Duo let his head drop until his forehead was touching the top of the desk. The position he was in left him feeling open and vulnerable, and just a little afraid. And yet, at the same time, he was totally turned on, the anticipation of what his lover was going to do next was killing him.  
  
He felt Heero's hand on his bare behind, stroking his flank lovingly. One moment he was shivering in pleasure, and the next - he jumped in surprise when Heero's hand came crashing down on his ass with a resounding smack. He nearly cried out more in shock than in pain, but remembering Heero's admonition against making any noise, he bit down on his lip and clenched his eyes shut.  
  
Over and over, Heero rained little smacks across his bottom until Duo imagined his ass must be as red as the blotter on the headmaster's desk. The blows stung, but they didn't actually hurt. He trusted his lover to know his limitations, and to stop should he decide things were going too far. He moaned quietly against the polished wood. He had to admit, this was the kinkiest thing they'd ever done - being spanked in the headmaster's office. The idea that any moment someone could walk in and catch them in the act was almost enough to make him come. Almost.  
  
The blows stopped. For a moment, all Duo could feel was a hot, stinging sensation spreading across the delicate skin of his ass. Then something wet and slippery slid across the burning, heated flesh, causing him to jump. He let out a strangled gasp as Heero continued to bathe his abused flesh with his tongue. Gentle hands traced random patterns over the backs and sides of his thighs before moving up to grasp his hips in a firm and solid grip, holding him still. The tongue withdrew, and for a moment, nothing happened. Duo held his breath, wondering what Heero was up to. Then he felt a warm puff of air blow across his ass followed by a tongue delving into the furrow to seek the hidden entrance there.  
  
He jumped in surprise, then moaned as Heero continued to rim. He pushed back against Heero's tongue, nearly crying out for more until he remembered his lover's edict against noise. Instead he held on tightly to the desk and rocked his body into Heero's tongue, surrendering himself to the pleasure.  
  
When Heero finally pulled away, Duo couldn't help but whimper at the loss. But the whimper turned into a muted scream when something long, hard, and deliciously thick pushed its way inside his body. With little preparation, there was some pain, but it was a delicious kind of pain - a pain that would burn its way to a raw, deep, rough kind of pleasure. He lifted his head off the desk and gasped, reveling in the feeling of Heero leaning over his back, still fully clothed from the feel of things, and embedded deep inside of him.  
  
"Mmm, koi," his lover murmured into his ear, remaining as still as he could to allow Duo time to adjust to the invasion. "I want you. Are you ready?"  
  
"For what?" Duo replied, brain not quite functioning at peek performance.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you." Duo shivered at his lover's words. "Hold on. And Duo?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Feel free to scream."  
  
Before Duo could reply, Heero pulled nearly all the way out of his body, then rammed back in. Duo opened his mouth, but no sound emerged. Had they been alone, he'd have been screaming his head off. But they were here, in the headmaster's office, and even though it was likely that they couldn't be heard, he didn't think Heero would care to be caught. So he stayed silent. Or tried to. It was hard to stay completely silent when the hottest guy on the earth and the colonies was fucking your ass. Very hard.  
  
Again and again, Heero moved inside him. Duo lifted his body off the desk in order to brace himself against the force of Heero's thrusts. He began pushing back against his lover, silently urging him to go harder, faster. Their joining was not at all gentle. Gentleness was saved for the intimacy of their bedroom. But with his and Heero's little 'game,' gentleness was merrily tossed out the window. And Duo loved ever minute of it. He loved it when Heero was gentle with him, making him feel so loved and cherished. But sometimes - sometimes a guy just needed a good, hard fucking. And Heero was happy to oblige.  
  
Heero adjusted his angle, striking his prostate dead on, causing a shower of electric sparks to shoot through Duo's body. The American choked down his scream, still unwilling to make any noise. He propped himself up on the desk with one hand, the other wandering down to grasp his cock. His body was humming under Heero's movements, and it didn't take long for him to reach his culmination. A few quick, hard strokes, and he released with a cry all over the red blotter underneath him. His arm gave out, and he collapsed onto the now- sticky desk, body shaking almost violently with the force of his climax. Behind him, he heard Heero grunt, but his insatiable lover had the stamina of a thoroughbred. Duo grasped the edge of the desk once more, riding the waves of aftershocks as Heero continued to pound him from behind.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, the world spun away, and Duo found himself on his back, lying across the top of the big oak desk, legs spread wide, held apart by Heero's strong hands. He smiled. Damn but his lover was talented. He hadn't even felt Heero pull out to turn him over. He watched his lover's face as Heero neared his completion. What a sight they must be. Heero, fully clothed save for the opening in the front of his pants. Himself, lying naked and spread wantonly over the headmaster's desk. He suddenly wished for a video camera, or at the very least, a mirror.  
  
Heero's tie tumbled down to tickle Duo's bare stomach. The American reached for it and used it as a leash to bring his lover down so that the braided boy could shove his tongue into Heero's mouth. The dark- haired pilot groaned and stiffened, shooting his release deep inside Duo's sated body. The American wrapped his arms around Heero's back and held him until his lover collapsed, shaking, on top of him.  
  
"Mmm, I take it that was good for you?" Duo asked with a smile as he ran his fingers through Heero's sweaty hair.  
  
Heero said nothing, but raised his head to look down at his lover. They stared at each other for a long moment, still intimately joined, eyes unable to look away. Then the moment was broken as Heero leaned down and kissed him, long and deep. Duo whimpered into the kiss when Heero slipped out of him. Heero caught the sound, then raised his head.  
  
"I do love you, Maxwell," he said, voice raw with emotion.  
  
Duo grinned. "You're not bad yourself, Yuy. Think I'll keep ya around." He laughed at the sour expression Heero made. "Love you, too, Hee-chan. Now get off me. I think I need some of that numbing cream from last time." He wiggled his ass on the desk and grimaced.  
  
A buzzing sound next to Duo's ear nearly caused the poor boy to leap out of his skin. Heero smirked in amusement as he climbed off his lover, helping Duo to stand. The American made a face as he turned around to look at the desk.  
  
"I think we ruined Mr. Rothschild's blotter, Hee-chan," he remarked as the intercom buzzed again. Duo grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Think we should answer that?"  
  
Heero blinked at him, then reached down to push the blinking button. "Yes?"  
  
"As much as I enjoyed listening to your little performance, boys," came the amused and slightly breathless voice of the school secretary, "I just thought you might like to know that Mr. Rothschild has just pulled into the parking lot and will be inside the building shortly."  
  
"Th...thanks, Ms. C.," Duo stammered, face beet red at the thought of the woman listening in on their... activities.  
  
"Oh no. Thank _you_. That's the most fun I've had all week. I just wish this thing came with video capabilities," she said, laughter in her voice as she broke the connection.  
  
"God, I am so embarrassed," Duo muttered as he started to reach for his clothes. He had his shirt in his grasp when Heero's hand grabbed his arm. "Heero? Didn't you hear what she said?"  
  
Heero bent forward to nuzzle his neck. "Hn. I heard." He grabbed the shirt out of Duo's hand and tossed it to the floor. "We're due to leave in a couple of days anyway. Why not leave early?"  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked, puzzled but in bliss as his lover stroked him to life once more.  
  
Heero maneuvered the braided boy back down onto the desk, then leaned over him, smirking. "Want to get expelled?"  
  
~owari

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] An extra slice of birthday cake to anyone who gets the reference. ^__^


End file.
